<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Motorcycle by reddiegays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079005">Motorcycle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays'>reddiegays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biker Richie Tozier, Blond Eddie Kaspbrak, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Motorcycles, Rebellious Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Fluff, Smoking, Watching the Sunset, just an excuse to right rebel eddie and biker richie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie purchases a motorcycle and takes his favourite Loser on a romantic night ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Motorcycle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie had purchased the bike as a graduation present, having saved up the money from his summer job at the radio station. His parents had tried to influence him to buy a car which, in their opinion, was more practical for someone heading to college. But as soon as Richie had laid eyes on the old-fashioned Yamaha motorcycle, he’d fallen in love with it.</p><p>His friends were in awe of his new ride. Bill and Bev were eager to take it for a spin, Ben, Stan and Mike less keen but still agreed but the one Richie was most desperate to take out was Eddie. Eddie Spaghetti, the love of his teenage life. He was a dream. Eddie had changed a lot since they were children. He’d grown up, stopped listening to his mother and started hearing himself. He was going to college against his mother’s wishes, he had dyed his hair to a beautiful sunny blond (Richie had nearly fainted the first time he’d seen it) and he occasionally indulged in cigarettes and alcohol. And Richie discovered that Eddie’s new found rebellious side did things to him.</p><p>That wasn’t to say Eddie was completely reckless. A lifetime of being suffocated and made to feel he was weak by his mother had had an effect on him. Even now, he was eyeing Richie’s bike nervously, biting his lip.</p><p>“Are you sure it’s safe?”</p><p>Richie rolled his eyes. It was just the two of them outside Eddie’s house in the cool evening air. Richie had promised to take Eddie to one of his favourite spots to watch the sunset. He handed Eddie the spare helmet and leather jacket.</p><p>“Come on, Eds. I’d never let anything happen to my favourite Loser,” he winked, jamming his own helmet over his curls, “anyway, if we did crash, you’d look hot with a scar.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Eddie chuckled, carefully fixing his hair before fixing his helmet into place. Richie held out his hand and Eddie sighed, taking it for the other boy to help him onto the bike, “take it easy, won’t you, Rich? I don’t wanna throw up on you.”</p><p>Richie just laughed, sitting in front of Eddie and kicking the bike into action. He took Eddie’s hands and wound them around his waist, shouting over the noise of the engine, “hold on tight, Eds.”</p><p>And they were off, faster than Eddie had expected. He clung to Richie, holding him tightly as they hit the bumpy road. As the road flattened and evened out, Eddie started to relax and appreciate the journey. He turned to rest his cheek against Richie’s back, watching the city lights fly past them. The turns were the worst thing about the trip. Eddie felt as though he was going to be unseated every time Richie leaned into a turn but he held on, praying he wouldn’t throw up. Eventually, Richie pulled over in some meadow, stopping his bike next to a nearby tree. Eddie stumbled off the bike and wriggled the helmet free from his head, a huge smile spread across his face.</p><p>“That was awesome!” Eddie breathed in, feeling incredibly exhilarated. He felt like he could run a marathon, “what a rush! I’ve never felt so fucking <em>free</em>!”</p><p>Richie was watching him with a fond smile on his face, removing a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, “great, isn’t it? I knew you’d like it.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Eddie had collapsed onto the grass and was staring up at the sky, still grinning. He felt Richie drop next to him, offering him a cigarette. Eddie took it, taking a drag, “why are we here anyway?”</p><p>“I come here a lot to watch the sunset. It’s so peaceful,” Richie watched as Eddie blew smoke rings. It was incredibly attractive. He had to look away quickly before he ended up embarrassing himself, “um, I’m usually on my own but it’s so beautiful I wanted to share it with someone. It’s just really…”</p><p>“Romantic,” Eddie finished automatically, finishing his cigarette and flicking it somewhere into the grass. He glanced over at Richie, fighting a smile when he noticed the other boy was blushing.</p><p>“Err, yeah. I guess. Haven’t really thought about it, I dunno.”</p><p>Eddie looked at him sweetly but whatever smartass comment he’d been about to make was cut off by the setting sun. He pushed himself to sit and Richie did the same, the two of them enjoying the lovely view. Eddie discreetly looked down, noticing how close their hands were on the grass. He smiled, inching his fingers closer to Richie’s.</p><p>“Thank you, Richie. For sharing this with me.”</p><p>Richie also looked down at their hands, closing the gap and linking his fingers with Eddie’s. He swallowed, glancing up and seeing Eddie looking back at him softly, “uh, no worries. Anything to see you in leather, Spaghetti.”</p><p>His laughter died in his throat as Eddie shuffled closer, leaning over to rest his head on Richie’s shoulder. Richie could barely hear over the sound of his racing heart. He couldn’t stop smiling as he reached up, playing with the curls at the base of Eddie’s neck. The smaller boy sighed, his eyes closing as they enjoyed their moment. Richie and Eddie stayed there for the longest time, just being together. Richie kissed the top of Eddie’s head gently in the light of the setting sun. Later, Eddie kissed him properly in the moonlight outside his house, reluctantly letting him go afterwards. They were in love and nothing was going to change that. They had their whole lives ahead of them and Richie couldn’t wait for it to get started.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>